Udając
by emsallthat
Summary: Miniaturka o czymś, co nie jest ani etyczne, ani moralne. Ale nie jest poniekąd zakazane. Czyli Hermiona w zupełnie innej odsłonie. Subtelny, ale sugestywny język.


_Harry Potter nie należy do mnie, a i ja nie czerpię żadnych korzyści._

''Nowe'' dzieło, o czymś, co _nie jest etyczne _ani _moralne. _Ale nie jest poniekąd _zakazane._ Napisane dawno, trochę do innej sytuacji, zatem po lekkiej modyfikacji myślę, że się sprawdzi.

Ostrzegam, subtelny, acz sugestywny język.

Miłego czytania! Liczę na jakieś opinie czy Wam przypadło do gustu.

* * *

**Udając**

Piąta pięćdziesiąt pięć. Czerwcowe słońce oświetla moją twarz, budząc mnie ze snu. Otwieram leniwie oczy i mrugam rzęsami. Biorę głęboki oddech, odwracam się na bok. Patrzę przed siebie, uśmiecham się. Wyciągam dłoń, gładzę jego policzek. Czuję pod palcami zarost, gilgotam go. Obudził się, widzę, że się uśmiecha. Przybliżam twarz, wdycham jego zapach. Drażni mnie, ale jednocześnie chcę więcej i więcej. Jego zapach to narkotyk, uzależnia mnie. Odwraca głowę, odnajduje moje usta.

Nasze pocałunki już dawno przestały być niewinne. Właściwie nigdy nie były. Przerywam pocałunek, oblizując usta. Musimy wstać. Skończył się nasz czas. Wracamy do rzeczywistości. Po raz kolejny.

Wychodzę z łóżka z ogromnymi oporami. Tuż przy drzwiach do łazienki odwracam się i patrzę na niego. Uśmiecha się sennie. Jeszcze przyśnie na kwadrans, wtulony w poduszkę, gdy ja będę brać prysznic. Obudzę go bezlitośnie i ponownie będziemy na bakier z czasem. Pozbieramy rzeczy, oddamy klucze do pokoju i każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. Ja pojawię się w Norze, przywitam się i zostanie mi zaproponowana herbata. Zgodzę się, a przy drzwiach kuchni, uśmiechnę się i powiem _ dzień dobry _ do rudego mężczyzny i jego blond partnerki. On przytaknie i odpowie mi, nawet ustąpi miejsca przy stole.

Będziemy udawać, że ranek nie miał miejsca, że jeszcze się nie witaliśmy. Będziemy udawać, od samego początku do końca.

* * *

Piąta pięćdziesiąt pięć. Budzik dzwoni uciążliwie, więc podnoszę się i przeciągam. Wstaję. Rzut okiem na kalendarz i witam uśmiech na ustach. Koniec roku. Początek wakacji. Wolność, nareszcie wolność. Biorę głęboki oddech i mam ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia. Wszystko jest idealne. Perfekcyjne w każdym calu. I wieczór zapowiada się równie interesująco. Ostatnie chwile przed moim wyjazdem. Zjawiam się w Londynie punktualnie, a on już czeka, jakby delikatnie zniecierpliwiony. Podchodzi do mnie, mija, a ja podejmuję decyzję. Idziemy szybko przed siebie, w milczeniu. Ale wisi nad nami presja czasu, wciąż go jest za mało, niewystarczająco. Jesteśmy nerwowi, nasze serce biją jak na alarm. Nie odzywam się, ale widzę wyraz jego twarzy. On mówi mi wszystko to, czego nie wypowiedziałyby słowa. Właściwie słowa są zbędne. Zawsze były. My oddajemy głos naszym ciałom, nie głosowi.

Jego pocałunki są delikatne, wręcz subtelne. Jakby bał się, że mnie zrani. Dłonie niepewne, ale czułe, gorące. Szepcze mi do ucha piękne epitety, przytula mocno, pieści. Igra z językiem, bada każdy fragment mojego ciała. Drażni skórę szukając, czułych punktów. Sprawia, że zatracam się w rozkoszy doznań. Moje zmysły płoną, chcą więcej i więcej. Usta szukają ukojenia. Musi uczynić mnie swoją. Naznaczyć mnie. Jego oddech parzy, powoduje że moja krew burzy się w żyłach. Obdarza mnie pocałunkami jak najpiękniejszymi prezentami na ziemi. Gorączka jego ciała przenika przez moje. Stajemy się stopniowo jednością. On mój. Ja jego. Perfekcja chwili. Tylko nasze dwa serca, wspólny rytm. Pożegnanie, urywane oddechy, szepty wprost do ucha. I cisza, galopujące tętno. Pożegnanie.

* * *

Koniec wakacji. Wiedziałam, że tam będzie. Stęsknił się. Ja też. Tęsknota siedzi głęboko w naszych ciałach, w naszych umysłach.

Milczymy.

Tysiące niewypowiedzianych słów. Scałowuje je z moich ust. Scałowuje łzy, wplata ręce we włosy, przyciąga do siebie. Czuje żar jego ciała, tak dobrze znane mi uczucie, tak mocno zapamiętane. Wręcz wyryte w pamięci, utrwalone. Zakorzenione głęboko we mnie.

Milczymy.

Nasze oddechy zlewają się w jedność. Znów jesteśmy jednością. Nasza rozłąka dobrze nam zrobiła.

Odkrywamy się na nowo. Kawałek po kawałku. Cal po calu, powoli, dokładnie, namiętnie. Milcząc.

Burza przechodzi między nami, zaciera tęsknotę, potęguje pożądanie. Całuje mnie brutalnie, dziko. Zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy. Już wie, że nie może mnie zranić, wręcz przeciwnie. Zdecydowanymi ruchami porywa mnie w ramiona, całuje, całuje do utraty tchu. Nasze ruchy są chaotyczne, ciała spragnione bliskości. Doskonale uzupełniamy się w tym dzikim tańcu. Yin i yang. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Połączenie idealne.

Zasypiamy, wtuleni w siebie, ogarnięci świadomością, że za chwilę trzeba będzie wstać. I wstaniemy, i każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. I znów będziemy udawać. Tak jak na początku. Tak jak zawsze. Do końca. Nieodwołalnie.


End file.
